Kiss the Goddess
by anek
Summary: Someone's about to give Lina her first kiss. Come on, just take a peek and read! And please review!


A/N: Yey! I finally got the guts to write a Slayers fic! I mostly write Dragonball fics, but since this is my first slayers fic, I'm not going to start with a complicated plot or anything! Let's start with pure sappiness! It's about someone giving Lina her first kiss… written in that someone's POV! Now, so as not to ruin the surprise as to who that someone is… heheh, no perking at the ending! It's a one-shot fic, btw!  
  
  
  
  
  
:::::KISS THE GODDESS:::::  
  
  
  
I never thought cupid could shoot his arrow this hard, and what perfect aim! I'm hit… hit real hard. My world seemed to have turned upside down the moment I looked into those luminous eyes.  
  
Her gaze locked with mine… hers full of emotions I couldn't quite grasp. Could she be feeling the way I'm feeling?  
  
The reflection from the firelight danced in her eyes, looking like raging flames trapped inside glittering ruby orbs. Her hair flowed down her back like a curtain of crimson blood glowing under the touch of moonlight spilling through the crumbling windows.  
  
L-sama must have been in a nice mood when she created this goddess!  
  
I slowly closed the gap between us… but what was supposed to be only a few paces seemed like hundreds of miles away! I'm not sure if my jelly knees would carry me all the way… but then again, I'm not quite sure if I'm using my knees at all! I feel like I'm floating!  
  
Oh, how I've waited for this moment! The moment when I would truly know what love meant in it's purest context. But even now, I doubt if I would ever find the words worthy enough to describe my emotions… let alone describe my goddess.  
  
I don't know what I'm going to do. Hell, I don't even know what I'm thinking of doing! All I know is that… I need to be close to her, to hold her… to kiss her?  
  
My throat suddenly turned dry at the thought of kissing the goddess before me. Would she consent? She's still looking at me as if in a trance… her mouth hanging slightly open. My hope surged up… maybe she IS feeling the same way too!  
  
I don't know how, but I suddenly felt a sudden boost of courage as I quickly closed the remaining gap between us.  
  
Yes, I will kiss her! I will kiss her! A voice inside my head chanted over and over again. I had fallen slave to my own desire. All thoughts fled, and all that was left was an image that I would surely carry even to my grave—that of a crimson-haired goddess.  
  
I slowly aimed for her lips. Time must be making tricks on me for it seemed like forever before our lips would meet—and then it happened. Somewhere, I heard a scream, or was it a wail? But no matter, I'm totally oblivious to everything around me. So what if someone just screamed? So what if someone just wailed? All I care about is that I'm kissing the most beautiful goddess that ever graced this world! I felt like melting into a puddle of molten lava. I felt like a jellyfish…  
  
But I'm not a jellyfish!  
  
I'm a fish!  
  
And I'm kissing… wait! Where's my goddess?!  
  
"Now that's a big kiss, Noonsa," a man commented, gaping at me.  
  
I paid no head… I'm still puzzled. Where have my goddess gone? Then I feel something move inside my mouth.  
  
Oops… it was my goddess's head. Heheh, I guess that was TOO big a kiss after all.  
  
I pulled away. I could feel my cheeks burning like hot coals. I've never blushed like this before. My goddess gasped for air. Is it just me? Or is she turning slightly blue? Nah, must be just the moonlight.  
  
"The smell… the smell…" the red-haired goddess panted.  
  
I beamed. So, she could smell the love in the air too! AH! The joy of first love!  
  
Then she passed out.  
  
Oh well, it's not the first time a girl swooned on me. I'm the handsomest fish in my tribe after all!  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
a/n: Woohoo! starry-eyed Isn't it sweet? Ohhhhhhhh… how romantic!  
  
Mwahahahahahahahah! You know I'm just kidding right?  
  
Ewww… I hate fish! I mean, they could taste good when my mom cooks them, but I doubt they would be good to kiss with… poor Lina.  
  
Anyway, I'm looking for fanfics to post in my site http://www.animecraiz.com. Please let me post your fics! Just email me at spawnofkakarot@hotmail.com! Or you can just tell me to copy and paste your fics so you don't have to do anything. The site isn't finished yet, I only have a few links working for now.  
  
And please review! I promise, I'll write a serious fic next time!  
  
And don't tell Lina about this! She's gonna fireball me to kingdom come! 


End file.
